


Naughty Pups

by DJ_Greg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Assistant Dean Winchester, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Businessman Alastair, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alastair (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Greg/pseuds/DJ_Greg
Summary: Alastair was a successful Alpha who believed Omegas should stay at home, kept pregnant and under firm control. Those views caused a lot of friction between him and his assistant, Dean, as well as Dean's boyfriend, Castiel. When both Omegas are about to go into heat and lock themselves at home for three days, Alastair decides to use their moment of weakness to claim them both as his mates.





	Naughty Pups

**Author's Note:**

> This story was mostly complete for several months now (I started writing it shortly after "Gazing into the Abyss"), but I was too embarrassed to post it, especially after all the praise I've got for not portraying Omegas as stereotypical sex slaves in "Christmas Rut". It wasn't until recently when I've decided "Fuck it!", so here it is.
> 
> Pure, unadulterated sleaze.
> 
> GIFs NSFW.

“…and at 6 pm you have a meeting with Mr. Fergus Crowley about the upcoming takeover.” Dean shut the notebook and looked up at his boss. “That’s everything for today, Mr. Heyerdahl.”

“I told you already you may call me Alastair.”

“I remember. Is there anything else, Mr. Heyerdahl?”

“That’d be all.”

As Dean stomped out the office without uttering another word, Alastair leaned in his chair and gave another once over to that perfect piece of ass, which shape was emphasized by tight suit pants. He would love to get his hands on it, but unfortunately Dean continued to turn down his advances. _What a waste_ , he thought when door shut behind Dean.

Their interactions were always strained, ever since the Human Resources chose the young Omega as Alastair’s new assistant after the previous one got promoted. While Dean didn’t have any experience in the business at the time, the interviewer was impressed by his ambition and energy. Originally Alastair was amused at the idea of Omega working in multi-billion dollar company at such important position (serving personally under its main owner and creator), but over time he started to see pros of such solution. The job wasn’t complicated, mostly answering calls and taking care of meeting schedule, so even Omega could handle it. In exchange Alastair would have a beautiful, willing body to keep him entertained during lunch breaks and sometimes at home if a mood stroke.

And he became even more eager when he finally met Dean. Seeing that slim body in form-fitting suit, dark eyelashes and the most fuckable, plush lips in the universe made Alastair rock hard on the spot, a fact that he didn’t bother to hide; the Human Resources said that while they already took care to train Dean, Alastair should make sure the new assistant was familiar with _all_ of his responsibilities.

However, Dean only glanced at Alastair’s crotch and informed him on the spot that he had no interest in office romances (who said anything about romance? Alastair only wanted sex), and saw this position simply as a mean to gain experience necessary for starting his own business.

See, Dean was one of those _modern_ Omegas who claimed they were more than just breeding bitches and didn’t need an Alpha by their side to lead a fulfilling life. No matter how much Alastair flirted and how many expensive gifts he showered Dean with (all of which were declined with forced politeness), the assistant remained unhinged. That only fueled Alastair’s desire and he spent countless nights masturbating to the idea of _bending_ Dean over his desk, _showing_ his cock inside the wet channel and _fucking_ any resistance out of the stubborn Omega.

To make the situation worse Alastair then met Dean’s “ _mate_ ”.

Even eight months later he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. The modern nonsense about Omegas and Betas being “ _equal_ ” to Alphas was already funny on its own, but two people of the same designation living together and calling each other “mates”… that was cherry on top.

Indeed, Dean was dating another Omega who made a habit of taking Dean to lunch and picking him up from work every evening, since they had only one car. Castiel was hot too with pale pink lips, mesmerizing blue eyes and dark hair he usually brushed to the side, but which sometimes stood in every direction imaginable as if Castiel just rolled out of the bed. He worked in near-by bank and didn’t appreciate Alastair’s lighthearted joke that many of his friends must be his clients, because they’ve noticed numerous mistakes in the accounting. That comment prompted Castiel to give a twenty minutes long tirade about how he always checks everything twice, how him being an Omega didn’t mean he’s intellectually inferior to Alastair and _blah, blah, blah_. To be honest, Alastair barely heard anything between fits of laughter. Since that day Dean treated him in overly formal fashion, while Castiel barely bothered to hide his disgust.

Again, such a waste of two perfectly beautiful bitches. Instead of playing responsible adults, they could focus on something along their skill set, namely finding an Alpha and taking care of his knot.

While Alastair was determined to drag both of them to bed at some point, if only to prove a point, he didn’t expect that _today_ an opportunity for it would strike.

He worked normally for several hours, making calls, going over projects and yelling an incompetent idiots who for some reason found their way inside the company; clearly the Human Resources were only half-assing their job. Eventually he realized he needed additional documents for meeting with Crowley, so he reached out to the phone and buzzed his assistant.

“Dean, bring me the folder with Sandover’s financial records.”

No response.

“Dean, did you hear me?”

The phone speaker remained silent.

 _What the hell is this Omega up to now?_ , Alastair thought in annoyance as he stormed out of the office to berate Dean for daydreaming on job, only to find his assistant's desk empty and Dean nowhere in sight. His jacket was also gone and when Alastair glanced at a watch, he realized it was lunchtime. Which meant that Dean and Castiel were in a park down the street, eating and gossiping about Alphas or whatever Omegas did in their free time.

Alastair himself had no intention of wasting time on lunch and wasn't even hungry. Over the years he learned to go through entire day without much food to maximize his productivity. That's how he built the multi-bilion dollar empire.

As he was turning back to his office, a medical-looking slip on Dean's desk caught his attention and he snatched the paper to take a better look. It was a leave notice, which announced that in one week's time Dean'll have to stay at home for three days.

Huh… So his assistant was going into heat soon, which meant that Castiel was as well. Alastair recalled that during Christmas Party, when he laughed at the idea of two Omegas considering each other a mate, Castiel drew his beautiful lips in thin line and informed him in dry tone that his and Dean's mating cycles have synchronized, proving them to be a real couple in nature's opinion. Silly Omega forgot that nature wasn't a person and thus couldn't hold any opinion or that there was more to claiming an Omega as a mate then simply cycles synchronization. Possessing an ability to pop out a knot for starters.

Of course the medical leave indicated that Dean and Castiel would spent three full days playing together. Alastair felt blood rushing toward his cock as he put the slip back in its place and went back to his office. The mere though of those two men trying to saturate their lust was one of Alastair's main masturbatory fantasies for almost a year now. It was like a scenario from a porn movie: two needy Omegas humping, until an Alpha shows up to put them in place with his knot.

Just as Alastair entered the office, he paused.

An Alpha who walks on two Omegas in heat and puts them in their place with his knot…

He closed the door absentmindedly and sunk onto his desk chair, plan forming on its own in his head. In just one week Dean and Castiel will lock themselves away in their house to have a three-days-long marathon sex. Those two prideful Omega who made it clear they _didn't need_ an Alpha will be completely lost in the need to be breed, unable to turn down any Alpha who comes across.

He could be that Alpha.

Sprawled on his desk chair and palming on his hardening cock, he pondered the idea. He could sneak inside Omegas' house, then use their vulnerability to turn them into obedient breeding bitches they were supposed to. He pressed harder on his erection, imagining Dean and Castiel, both naked and heavily pregnant with his pups, waiting in his bed for him to return from work and fuck them senseless.

 _Fuck_ , it was such a filthy idea and Alastair _loved it_. If he managed to claim them, not only would he prove a point that all Omegas secretly craved Alpha's knot despite what they might say, but also resolve an issue that bothered him for quite some time.

See, at age of 46 Alastair still wasn't mated and recently he started to worry about his heritage. He spent last thirty years building this empire. Someone had to continue leading it once he was gone and frankly, he didn't trust any of the idiots who sat in chairman positions. No, he needed _heirs_. It's not like he struggled with finding a potential candidate, what with Omegas constantly chasing after him and his money. He simply didn't found one that caught his attention for longer. While he _could_ breed a random Omega and continue fucking on the side… Well, call him a sentimentalist, but Alastair wanted something _more_ , an irresistible mate to prepare delicious dinners for him every night and keep his bed warm.

Yes, none of the Omegas ever did it for him… that is until he met Dean and Castiel. Although Alastair had numerous threesomes in the past, he never considered claiming two Omegas at once, but the more he through about it, the more he liked the idea. Besides, it would be _cruel_ to separate those lovebirds… No, he couldn't find it in him to do something so _depraved_. He'll keep them together and they'll surely thank him for it in various ways, many times over.

Chuckling to himself, Alastair unzipped his pants and started fondling his cock through thin layer of underwear. Heat rose in his groin as he continued weighting pros of his plan.

Considering the Omegas' young age – according to his file Dean was 20 and recently he fussed about Castiel's 21st birthday – they were both at high of fertility, so Alastair will get many litters of strong, healthy pups out of them. Normally after pups were born Alpha would restrain from breeding their Omega to let them rest, but Alastair had no such intention. The moment Dean and Castiel push the pups out, he'll start working toward the new ones and keep both of them well bred for years.

By the time he said goodbye to Dean and Castiel in the evening, Alastair already made his decision. He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw their poorly concealed aversion, knowing that soon their tune will change when he’ll bury himself balls deep in their enticing assholes and fill their wombs with his seed.

 

***

 

The next morning Alastair showed up at the office in excellent mood after spending entire evening masturbating to the idea of claiming Dean and Castiel, ready to start implementing his plan. When he greeted his assistant more cheerfully than usual, Dean raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but responded with another overly official “Good morning”.

Alastair worked patiently for two hours straight, even though his mind constantly drifted toward image of Dean and Castiel carrying his pups. Right before he was supposed to leave for an important meeting, he ordered Dean to head to the archives for some random documents he “desperately needed”. Once Dean’s lovely butt disappeared behind office door, Alastair went toward the metal coatrack standing in the corner of the room and snatched Dean’s house keys from his jacket. On the way to the meeting he dropped them at locksmith, ordering a spare copy to be ready in two hours. During the meeting he could barely focus on the person giving a presentation and droning on about some banal things. In frustration he tapped his long fingers on the table they sat at and found some enjoyment in making the speaker nervous; you don’t want to bore an important client who’s money can lead your company to a bright future.

Somehow Alastair managed to survive those two hours and the moment the meeting ended, he rushed out, ignoring other participant's attempts at buttering up to him. He drove back to the locksmith and picked up both pair of keys, then returned to his office, feeling once again calm and collected.

The first thing he saw after exiting the elevator was Dean dressed in his jacket, ransacking through documents on the desk. Next to him stood Castiel with lunch bag in his hand.

“I can’t find them…” Dean muttered.

“They must be somewhere” Castiel commented.

Dean straightened up and glowered at him. “Thanks, Captain Obvious. What would I do without your input?”

“Dean, I’m trying to help.”

Immediately his assistant deflated.

“You’re right, baby. I’m just worried, that’s all.”

So they were getting fidgety: a first sign of upcoming heat.

Alastair strolled toward his assistant’s desk, keeping the original pair of keys in his clasped hand.

“Is there a problem?” he asked with faked concern.

“Yes” Dean responded, though judging by his expression he’d rather swallow a lemon whole rather than talk to Alastair. “I misplaced my keys and now I can’t find them. I’d swear they were in my pocket.” Dean patted his jacket.

Alastair pretended to scan the surrounding area. “Those ones?” he asked, staring at the floor near a potter plant, then bend down and swiped his hand behind flowerpot as if he was picking something up. He straightened up and showed the keychain to Dean, letting it dangle between his thumb and index finger.

“Uh… Yeah, those” Dean confirmed, embarrassed.

“You should keep a better eye on them” Alastair grinned at him. “Think about what would happen if they fell into hands of Alpha who wasn’t as nice as me to return them safely. Two Omegas living alone, losing their keys all over the place… That’s just asking for troubles.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Heyerdahl” Castiel interrupted, displeasure clear in his voice. “We’d change locks.”

“What a relief.”

Clearly determined to end this conversation, Dean reached out to take the keys away, but Alastair held tightly.

“I believe good manners dictate to say something.”

After taking a deep breath, Dean said: “Thank you.”

“Good Omega.”

Dean’s expression hardened and he snatched the keys back. _That feistiness will be so fun to fuck out of them_ , Alastair decided as he gave both men a parting smile and headed back to his office. First stage of preparations went smoothly and now he had to restrain from masturbating for next week. Best to safe as much good semen as possible for his Omegas. It’s going to be a real challenge, but totally worth in the end and once he clams both bitches, he’ll never have to go through a single day without saturating his lust ever again.

 

***

 

A week dragged mercilessly and Alastair was about to start climbing walls out of constant horniness, made worse by the fact that he could smell Dean’s normal apple-pie scent sweetening as his heat approached. He had less patience for morons working at his company than usual and outright fired two of them on the spot.

But _finally_ came a day when Dean informed Alastair that he’ll miss next three days of work due to medical reason and Ruby – a Beta who occasionally filled Dean’s position in the past, also during his heats – will take care of his normal responsibilities. Alastair restrained from showing joy at the news, wished Dean as good time and then spent few minutes savoring in scent of Omega entering his heat after Dean left. Despite being achingly hard, he kept hands firmly planted on armrests. He didn’t built multi-bilion company by giving up easily.

The following morning he didn’t even bother showing up at the office and simply called Ruby on his way to Omegas’ house, ordering her to cancel _all_ of his plans scheduled for next three days. Ruby nearly started hyperventilating and from few words she managed to choke out it was clear she tried to talk Alastair out of shrugging his responsibilities, but before she could form a coherent sentence, he hung up and turned the phone out. He didn’t need any distractions.

Dean and Castiel’s house was located on suburbia about an hour drive from the company. It was small, one floor building with blue walls and well-groomed garden, several bushes and flowers decorating the neatly mowed lawn. Noting that the curtains in every window were closed, Alastair beamed in excitement. _It have started._ He decided against parking in front of Omegas’ house to avoid drawing attention with his expensive car and drove down the street, eventually finding a parking spot next to a small shopping center ten minutes away from suburban area. He parked and walked back to the house.

Before entering the property, Alastair looked around to make sure nobody saw him in case one of the neighbors turned out to share Dean and Castiel’s modern opinions. Thankfully, he didn’t catch anyone, so he walked through the fence and to back entry of the house, which easily unlocked with spare key.

The moment kitchen door shut behind him, an intense smell of heat and sex attacked his nostrils. Alastair staggered backwards, almost choking on the delicious scent and feeling his brain turn into mush, until all he could focus on was overwhelming need to _fuckmatebreed_. How the hell Alphas from entire neighborhood weren’t lining up in front of the house, when the Omegas inside were producing such enticing pheromones?

_Well, it’s their lost._

A loud moaning of two familiar voices was coming from outside the kitchen door. Alastair quickly shed off as much clothes as his mesmerized brain allowed and with only tie still hanging around his neck he followed the sound down the hallway, his bare feet slapping against the wooden floor and rapidly hardening cock bouncing with every step. Entrance to the bedroom was slightly ajar, so he stopped at the threshold and peered inside. A new wave of arousal hit his groin at the scene in front of him.

The room looked like a tornado went through it. Pillows, random objects and _sex toys_ were scattered all over the floor, forgotten at the moment. On the opposite side Dean and Castiel were settled on the bed on their fours, facing away from each other and rapidly pumping their hips, a white double dildo entering their assholes with loud squelching from all the slick produced by the Omegas. They were completely lost in pleasure, their backs arched and shining with sweat, eyes shut and mouths hanging open, low moans coming from their throats. Realizing that neither Dean nor Castiel would notice him in the current state unless he made himself known, Alastair pushed the door wide open and leaned comfortably against its frame. He grabbed his erections and started stroking himself, enjoying the show.

With every thrust Omegas’ cheeks slapped together, pushing the dildo all the way inside. Alastair saw slick continuously leaking from those tempting holes and streaming down to the small balls below. There was just _so much_ of it, a testament to how much fun took place before he arrived and the smell drove him insane from lust. He could recognize a mixture Omegas’ normal scents of apple pie and mint tea, but intensified by heats.

He tried to match the motion of hand around his cock with the movement of Omegas’ hips, savoring in the feeling of foreskin sliding tightly over the head and sending jolt of pleasure down his shaft. When Dean and Castiel slowed down, ultimately stopping altogether, both ends of the dildo buried deep inside them and white silicon barely visible between their cracks, Alastair followed suit. He run his thumb against the slit as he watched the Omegas stay still for a moment, breathing heavily. Then their assholes clenched tightly and they _pulled_ at agonizingly slow pace. Castiel buried his face in cream-colored sheets and _sobbed_. Fuck, this was hot.

Judging by their coordinated rhythms achieved without uttering a single word, they did it numerous times beforehand. The thought that such scene occurred in the past, let alone frequently enough for Omegas to work out a routine around fucking themselves on this dildo, drove Alastair to the edge. He stroked harder, his cock fully erected at its seven inches by now, his testicles bouncing like they were eager to release the semen into both Omegas.

 _Goddamned_ , he couldn't hold back anymore.

“Aren't you two naughty pups?” Alastair sneered.

Dean and Castiel jerked their heads up in unison; they looked so comical, two naked Omegas kneeling in mounting position with a double dildo showed in their asses and blinking in confusion like they just woke up from a deep sleep, that Alastair chuckled. If nothing else it was worth coming here to see these two arrogant men in such silly situation.

“I thought you were beyond giving into natural urges?” Alastair tsked. “After all the tirades that you're more than holes to fuck… I'm _so_ disappointed.” He continued jerking off as Dean and Castiel watched, tense and unsure how to react, but when a scent of horny Alpha reached them across the room, their features once again softened in blissful lust. Well, that was easy. Alastair didn't have to actually do _anything_ but stand there and let Omegas' natural urges take over.

So much for being more than just breeding bitches.

Smirking, Alastair let go off his erection and sauntered to the bed, his tie swinging to the sides, as Dean and Castiel watched him hungrily. When he was only two steps away, Dean's gaze dropped to his swollen cock and the tip of Omega's tongue peaked out to lick at the plush lips. Fuck, Alastair couldn't believe he was about to finally breed his gorgeous assistant.

There was no need to rush what with three days of marathon sex ahead of them, so instead of pulling the double dildo out and immediately sinking into those eager, wet holes, Alastair stepped around the Omegas and knelt on the bed behind them. From this close he could ascertain that Dean's bare ass looked just as inviting as he imagined while admiring it through tight denim of suit paints and Castiel's was beautiful in its own way. He reached out to feel Omegas' smooth, warmed up skin right above the place where dildo stuck inside them. Warm wave of arousal spread through his chest, making it harder to catch breath, so Alastair untied his tie and left both ends hanging freely from his neck.

“Why won't you two keep playing?” he said, returning to fondling the Omegas.

Dean shivered under his touch.

“Alpha…” he cried out. “Alpha, please… I need–“

“Shhh...” Alastair cooed. “Everything in the right time. Now show me what filthy pups you really are.”

After a brief hesitation the Omegas returned to fucking themselves on the dildo, but they kept glancing over their shoulder at Alastair, _begging_ him silently to breed them already. He didn't pay any attention to it, though, instead watching how every time Dean and Castiel pulled away, their rims clenched along the toy as if trying to hold it place, buried deep inside. This was the most arousing view Alastair have ever seen.

 

 

“You look so beautiful stretched around that dildo” Alastair commented. “I cannot believe you refused to get mated to an Alpha and spent every heat playing with each other. Don't worry, soon enough I'll stuff both of you with something even better.” Castiel gasped and Alastair wasn't sure if it was a reaction to his words or anal stimulation. Probably both. “I'll fill you with my seed, make your bellies swell with pups. Do you want that?” Both Omegas nodded frantically. “No more of that _nonsense_ about working and being independent. You belong to me now and your only job is to give me pups, and keep me sated. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha...” Dean and Castiel murmured.

Each asshole was leaking even more profusely than before, clearly an effect of Alastair's scent increasing Omegas' arousal, as dildo penetrated them with audible squelching. Alastair shifted forward and pressed his achingly hard cock with a palm of his hand against Dean's sweaty back, earning a guttural moan from Dean; this was his prideful assistant who refused all his advances and refused to even call him by name when Alastair allowed it, now reduced to a needy bitch craving his cock. Pride swelled in Alastair's chest at the knowledge that he _finally_ managed to force Dean into submission and he started pumping his hips, jolt of pleasure shooting down his shaft from tight friction. Dean's movement slowly turned more and more strained as desperation became clear on his face.

Desperation for getting fucked.

Desperation for _his_ cock.

Goddamned, he couldn't hold back anymore. “Come here” Alastair snarled, stepping off the bed. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and _dragged_ him to the floor along with double dildo still sticking out of his asshole. As much entertainment as it provided him today, Alastair had no more use for the toy, so he _yanked_ it out and threw it aside, before flipping Dean on the back like a ragdoll and pressing his legs up to his heaving chest. In this position Alastair could take a good look at the wet hole fluttering in invitation and five-inches-long cock with small balls below. Such beautiful Omega.

Helpfully Dean hooked hands on the underside of his knees, freeing Alastair to explore his naked body. He reached down to fondle Omega's round buttcheeks, then pulled them apart to expose shining wet rim even further and lunged down to lap at the slick. He barely registered Dean's shocked gasp, because delicious taste of apple pie and young, _fertile_ Omega exploded in his mouth, eclipsing everything except for overwhelming need to keep breeding Dean until he catches with Alastair's pups.

And that's _exactly_ what he was going to do.

Since Dean's asshole was already lose enough, Alastair straightened up, grabbed his cock and _shoved_ it inside. Dean gasped and clenched at the sudden intrusion, but the copious amount of slick allowed Alastair to slide easily all the way to the hilt.

 _Finally_ , after _a year_ of lusting and fantasizing he was buried balls deep in his assistant's gorgeous ass. He closed his eyes and remained still, savoring in the sensation of warm, soft channel enveloping his erection. When he felt the rim squeeze, he glanced in amusement at Dean who looked like he was on the verge of crying from lust.

“Greedy little Omega” Alastair sneered. “I bet you'd like to have all my cum just to yourself.”

“Please...” Dean whined.

Alastair slowly pulled his dick out, until only the head was resting inside. Dean clenched his asshole again, this time in clear panic that he'll be left empty.

“Say ' _I'm your bitch_ '” Alastair ordered.

“I'm your bitch.”

Alastair _slammed_ back inside, earning a loud cry of ecstasy from Dean. Then he pulled out once more.

“Keep saying that and I'll keep fucking you” he explained. Even though Dean's mind was overtaken by heat, he nodded eagerly in understanding. “Stop and I'll stop.”

Dean started chanting those words, his voice halfway between whisper and moan as thick cock brutally penetrated his wet hole. Alastair smirked. Just as he expected, all it took for Dean to be exposed as yet another bitch who only cared about getting knotted and bred was some good dicking. Well, despite his assistant’s previous behavior Alastair won’t deny him that; he had more than enough semen to divide between two Omegas. That didn’t mean of course he won’t repay Dean for teasing him so long.

For a moment Alastair stopped fucking and bend forward, pressing his hands on the floor around Dean’s waist, loose ends of his tie folding on Omega’s sweaty chest, then returned to pumping. When Dean’s moans become louder and Alastair confirmed that in the new position his cock was nailing the prostate on every shove, he increased his speed, chasing his orgasm away. Slowly Dean turned into a sobbing wreck, but still obediently repeated words he was ordered to say.

 

 

Alastair could feel his knot forming already, but it didn’t surprise him. It was bound to be a short fuck with how worked up he got over the past week due to lack of masturbation, so he continued snapping his hips up and down, setting a brutal pace. The harder he fucked, the more Dean seemed to enjoy it. _Good_. Alastair liked when his bitch could take a harsh treatment. His large Alpha balls slapped against Dean’s round ass and the sensation only drove him deeper into arousal. Any moment now his knot will form fully, tying them together for at least fifteen minutes – or maybe more, considering how horny he got –and he’ll fill Dean’s womb with seed. Then there won’t be any turning back, Dean will officially become his breeding bitch, always ready to take his cock and give him pups. While claiming mark made Omegas emotionally attached to Alphas, it was pregnancy that made them obedient and turned bond unbreakable. That’s why Alastair didn’t bother with leaving a claim mark, it was of secondary importance. If he truly wanted to take Dean as his property, he had to focus on putting as much cum inside him and doing it as frequently as possible. He won’t stop fucking until Dean has caught.

With the corner of his eyes Alastair saw a movement on the bed. Huh, he almost forgot he had another bitch to claim, he was so focused on enjoying his assistant’s hole after a year of lusting.

Castiel laid on his back with knees bend and feet planted on the mattress, staring at Alastair’s thick cock pumping inside Dean while furiously fingering his own wet hole. _Good Omega, keeping himself ready for future use._ Alastair kept snapping his hips, savoring in the view of three slick fingers sinking all the way to the base. Oh, soon Castiel will get what he wished for, but first Alastair had to finish with the other bitch. He waited long enough and won’t waste the opportunity, so as hot as watching Castiel fingering himself open was, Alastair tore his eyes away and focused back on Dean’s flushed face. The Omega shook from overstimulation and the words he repeated turned into little more than hoarse whisper.

His knot grew so big that it started catching on the rim. Inhaling through his teeth, Alastair bend down even lower and immediately a pair of arms and legs sealed around him to push his erection deeper.

“So fucking greedy…” Alastair murmured.

From this close the scent of young, fertile Omega in heat overpowered all other smells filling the house and Alastair couldn’t focus anymore on anything else but chasing his own release. Even Dean’s words as he continuously declared to be his bitch turned into a blubbered nonsense.

Finally the knot formed fully and Alastair _slammed_ it pass the rim, biting Dean on the shoulder from blinding pleasure as balls pumped seed through his cock straight into Omega’s asshole. At the same time a flutter of muscles around his flesh announced that Omega reached climax as well, but Alastair only vaguely noticed a spurt of something warm and wet smearing between their stomachs. It didn’t matter anyway. Dean was here solely to provide Alastair with a nice, tight hole and womb to impregnate, so if he achieved satisfaction from serving his Alpha, well, that was a bonus for him.

Once the orgasm ended, Alastair unclenched his jaw from Dean’s shoulder. A coppery taste he licked off his lips proved that he managed to break the skin. It wasn’t a claiming bite, those went on the back of Omega’s neck, but Dean clearly got a satisfaction from it nevertheless, judging by his recent ejaculation.

They remained in this position, laying on the ground and hugging tightly, for twenty minutes. Every other moment Alastair felt his dick twitch and release another load of cum, drawing a content hum from Dean. This whole process of tying mates together was meant to improve Omega’s chances of catching, but it wasn’t necessary. Omegas in general were known for higher than normal fertility, which only increased during heats. Alastair could probably stop on this one seeding and Dean would end up pregnant, but really, where’s fun in that? He had three solid days to enjoy himself.

Feeling his knot deflate, Alastair untangled from Dean's limbs and sat on the soles of his feet. The tie stuck uncomfortably to his sweaty skin, so Alastair grabbed it and tosses it aside. When he pulled out of Dean's asshole, he noticed cum leaking from the abused rim.

 _Well, that just won’t do_ , Alastair thought. He glanced at Castiel.

“I bet you two sluts have a butt plug somewhere. Fetch it for me.”

Castiel jumped up eagerly. “Yes, Alpha!”

So he was right, they really had one. And here he was just making a lucky guess.

It turned out to be a large one too, almost as thick as Alastair’s cock, proving once and for all how much both Omegas secretly craved being stuffed by an Alpha this whole time. Fucking whores.

Alastair took the toy from Castiel (he noticed the Omega brought a spare one; it’ll come in handy soon), collected all the seed that managed to leak out of Dean in the meantime and sealed it inside. He tapped the bottom of plug few times to ensure it fitted correctly, but also to stimulate Dean’s overstimulated prostate one last time. Dean moaned and stared at Alastair in awe as if he was a god. And to his Omega mind that might’ve as well been true.

“We need to make sure all the good cum stays inside so you’ll catch as soon as possible” Alastair explained.

Dean listened carefully to every word, then looked down at his flat, covered in semen belly and positioned the palms of his hands on it. He smiled happily like he could already feel a pup moving inside him. There was nothing better in the world than seeing Omega who claimed he didn’t need an Alpha in his life reduced to a content breeding bitch. That is, except for being the very Alpha who made him that way.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around Alastair and chapped lips planted a gentle kiss on his neck. He looked over his shoulder into Castiel’s blue eyes filled with lust.

“Alpha… Is it my turn now?”

“Oh, you want to be bred too?” Alastair teased.

“Yes, Alpha… _Please_ , I need your knot…”

Castiel sounded _wrecked_ , but Alastair was in a playful mood.

“But I’m all spent. Look.” He lifted his soft cock and let it fall limply. “I don’t know if I manage another round.” It was a complete lie. He spent numerous nights fucking Omegas for _hours_ , so he had enough stamina to take care of both men throughout their entire heat, but why admit to that when Castiel’s face shattered _so beautifully_ in horror that he might not get bred? He was the same Omega who lectured Alastair for twenty minutes about being more than just a breeding bitch. “Although…” Alastair pretended to think something over. “You _could_ try making me hard again with those pretty lips of yours” he said, running an index finger over Castiel’s mouth.

“Of course!”

Alastair grinned. “So eager.”

He stood up, feeling a little wobbly in knees from his last orgasm, and settled on the bed. Without wasting time Castiel crawled over and _latched_ onto his dick, _licking_ , _sucking_ and doing anything in his power to make Alastair’s cock hard again as fast as possible. And _dammit_ if it wasn’t working.

Shocked at the sudden attack, Alastair gasped and grabbed onto Castiel’s head to not fall down. Fuck, the Omega knew what he was doing. Alastair enjoyed the warm suction around his dick, unable to believe his luck. Not only was he about to claim _two_ beautiful Omegas as his breeders, but have accidentally chosen one who gave _the most amazing_ blowjobs he has ever experienced. And he experienced many of those in his life.

After a moment he managed to calm down enough to let go off Castiel’s hair. He settled down on the bed, propped on his elbows to keep watching. Despite barely two minutes passing since his last release inside Dean’s asshole, Alastair was already getting hard again, his cock nicely filling the mouth sealed around it. No wonder, he didn’t stand a chance against such aggressive sucking. Castiel hummed around his erection and kept his eyes closed, completely lost in the pleasure of servicing his new Alpha. He bobbed up and down in steady motion, those chapped lips sliding tightly over the shaft, tongue swirling around the head.

 

 

Since Alastair wasn't as familiar with Castiel as he was with Dean, he used this time to truly appreciate the man’s beauty.

Light pink lips with upper one being the same thickness as the lower. Shapely fingers pumping at the base of his cock where Omega’s mouth couldn’t reach. The dark hair in complete mess. Alastair brushed his hand through them and Castiel leaned into his touch. _Such an eager slut._ Alastair thought as he toyed with the idea of knotting that gorgeous mouth and shooting his release down Castiel’s throat, something the man would surely love. However, he quickly regained his senses. There will be time for that once the Omega was carrying his pups. Right now getting him pregnant and sealing the claim was of far higher importance than temporary fun.

It didn’t escape Alastair notice that Castiel was once again fingering himself open with a free hand. Even if he had his eyes closed, the loud squelching of slick was a dead giveaway. _The needy bitch cannot wait to get stuffed._

With a sneer Alastair looked toward Dean who was still laying on the floor with palms pressed against his stomach in hopes there would be a pup growing inside soon. He watched Castiel sucking Alastair off, biting his lip. Oh, he wanted _so badly_ to taste that cock too. Of course, he’ll get his wish eventually. Alastair won’t pass an opportunity to try out Dean’s mouth as well.

“See how much your _mate_ enjoys blowing me?” Alastair taunted, instantly bringing Dean's full attention to him. That sudden need to carefully hear out every word spoken by Alastair stood in nice contrast to Omega's usual, dismissive behavior. Alastair felt a new wave of arousal that nothing to do with the mouth steadily sucking his cock spread in his groin. He looked back at Castiel.  “Omega.” The blue eyes were instantly on him. “Whose cock you like to suck more: Dean’s or mine?”

Castiel pulled away, Alastair’s erection sliding out of his mouth with an audible pop, and responded “Yours, Alpha” before quickly returning to his work.

Satisfied, Alastair glanced again at the other Omega. Dean didn’t seem fazed whatsoever that Castiel preferred to pleasure someone else, not an ounce of jealousy flashed on his face as he kept staring and rubbing his belly. Although Alastair expected it to happen, he still couldn’t believe how easily he turned both men into obedient mates.

“Don’t worry” Alastair comforted Dean. “You’ll get your chance to suck on my cock too. Now tell me what you are.”

“I’m your bitch.”

“Good Omega.”

Dean beamed up at the praise. _Fuck_ , Alastair has yet to breed Castiel and he already wanted to return to his assistant’s tempting ass. It was an incredible, empowering sensation to have two desperate Omegas _begging_ for the privilege of carrying his pups. Alastair’s chest swelled in pride and he returned his eyes to Castiel who slowly pulled away, letting the hardened cock glistening with saliva slide out of his mouth. Castiel pushed out the tongue and lapped at the slit, gathering any pre-cum that leaked out and then licked his way down the shaft to Alastair’s scrotum. When he took one of the balls into his mouth and _sucked_ like he wanted to swallow all the seed stored inside, Alastair gasped. His painfully hard dick twitched with impatience. Dammit, he was more than ready to bury himself in Castiel’s ass by now, but he wanted to savor in the blowjob for another minute or two.

After Castiel _thoroughly_ sucked on both testicles, he kissed each side of Alastair’s cock where stretch marks from his knot popping were located and paused at one of them to lap at it with his tongue. “Alpha…” he whispered and his warm breath teased the wet skin, sending more jolt of arousal up Alastair’s groin. “ _Please_ , fuck me… I want to be your bitch too… I want to have your pups growing inside my belly…”

That did the trick. While Alastair didn’t want to part with this hot mouth, not _ever_ , he was going to shoot his load any moment now, so he tore Castiel away from his cock and ordered: “On the bed, on your back.”

Immediately Castiel laid down and eagerly pulled his legs up, exposing himself for easy access. Without wasting any more time, Alastair slipped inside the slick hole, took a proper position to nail prostate on each push and set a punishing pace, chasing his own release. As Castiel guttural moans reached his ears, Alastair noticed that Dean crawled closer for better view, sat on his butt plug and started rolling his hips for stimulation. In a matter of minutes he’ll be ready for another breeding session.

Alastair could almost see their future: him returning from work to a large penthouse he owned and seeing both Omegas awaiting for him in bedroom, nursing his pups while carrying new ones in their swollen bellies.

With a deep groan Alastair reached another climax and slammed the knot inside Castiel, shooting cum straight into Omega's womb.

 

 

***

 

The next two days passed in a haze with Alastair getting lost in those young, fertile bodies. He took Dean and Castiel in various position, at any time and pretty much on every spare place in the house, fucking and knotting and _breeding_ them constantly. When none of them had any more energy left for sex, they curled together in bed and slept, only for Alastair to be awoken by the Omegas rubbing against him and begging for his knot. Since they asked so nicely each time, he didn’t have a heart to refuse and so he inseminated them as the first thing in the morning.

And yes, he took time to try Dean’s mouth, which turned out to be almost as skilled as Castiel’s.

On the morning of third day, after Omegas’ heats ended prematurely, they rested in bed completely spent but happy. Alastair laid in the middle with Dean and Castiel positioned on his sides, their noses pressing against his neck where Alpha's scent was the strongest. Every now and then one of them would plant a kiss on his skin or hum in content. It was _perfect_ , just the way he imagined. Alastair stroked the smooth skins under his palms, savoring in the growing scent of two pregnant Omegas and the knowledge that at the back of their necks were fresh claiming marks he put there yesterday after tormenting both men with possibility he won't mate them after all.

He did it, he _really_ did it. He took those stubborn Omegas as his breeding bitches and they _loved_ every second of it, just the way they’re supposed to.

“So” Alastair broke the silence. “You don’t need an Alpha to be happy, huh?”

“We’re sorry” Dean said sheepishly.

“We didn’t know any better” Castiel added.

Dean raised up, brushing his warm skin against Alastair’s side, and kissed him on the mouth. Castiel followed suit, his chopped lips leaving a shy smooch.

“Will you forgive us?” Dean asked.

“I will” Alastair assured. “But you need to make up for your previous behavior.” He glanced tellingly at his groin. “Why won't you start right now?”

Smiling eagerly, Dean and Castiel slid down the length of his body, and soon there was a pair of warm mouths fondling his cock, encouraging it to get hard. Alastair put arms under his head to get a better view and smirked to himself.

What perfect mates he had.

**Author's Note:**

> When I write Alternate Universe stories, I generally try to at least keep character's characterization and relationships with each other intact, since everything else goes out of window. In hindsight using Crowley would make more sense, considering that Castiel's only interaction with Alastair was a short fight scene, while Crowley frequently manipulated him and Dean, but I’ve always found Alastair (especially as he was played by his final actor, Christopher Heyerdahl) to be my favorite villain on the show and that’s why I chose him instead.
> 
> I must say that writing two Omegas having sex was really hot, so I might actually write another fic with just Dean/Castiel as Omegas trying to satiate themselves during heat without some Alpha crashing their party. But that's MIGHT. I still don't have a concrete idea.
> 
> \--- EDIT FROM 08.02.2018 ---
> 
> Holy crap! I expected some backlash against this fic, but not for it to become my most viewed and bookmarked work within ONE WEEK from posting! (Though it isn't the most kudoed yet as "There's Something About Dean", "Lost in the Paradise" and "Christmas Rut" are doing better in that regard.) That's certainly encouraging for me to write more dark porn in the future.


End file.
